


Hope (13)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [13]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Battle, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Multiverse, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Injury, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Bruce would do anything to protect his family. Clark knew things would go his way.On a world already doomed to die, two lovers opposed one another.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Mother and father's hands were still too thin. Bony. Bruce took a breath and let it out. Rested his head on their knees. He had to do this. He couldn't _wouldn't_ let mother and father live in the kind of world he knew Clark wanted. One where everyone else was dead - where it would just be Clark, Bruce, and his family. Even now the Kryptonian was only humoring him by sparing the lives of every other Gotham citizen. Bruce had seen that now ever present look in the man's eyes - the lives of his people hung on a mere whim. One that wouldn't last. He closed his eyes and took one last moment of comfort before he stood. He didn't want to leave them, never wanted to again, but he _had_ to.

"I love you," he told them before he turned to walk from their bedroom. This wasn't a goodbye. He repeated the thought to himself as he made his way down the hallway and took a right. Bruce would see them again. Mother and father would get to meet his children and see Alfred again. His family would help him. Once he'd cured Clark, he would reintroduce his boyfriend to his parents. Let them see the real him, not the smiling murderer he'd become. This had to succeed. It _had_ to. Father had once told him that visualizing his success was an important step to getting there. Bruce could see his goals. The world restored. Clark being the caring man he'd once been. The League's lost members brought back. It felt... It felt impossible. If he really thought about it. Too large in scope. Too complicated. No! He would figure it out, he told himself. Once they'd secured Clark, his family and what was left of the Justice League would finally be able to help him. He'd promised his love that he wouldn't give on him. Bruce had meant it. He _would_ find a way.

Bruce slipped into the Batcave and looked around. The lights were already on. He began to make his way down the stairs. Would Clark try to stop him? Bruce wasn't sure. The Kryptonian might view the upcoming fight as an amusing little last stand. He might think himself a generous man for letting Bruce and the others battle him. If he didn't... Bruce would convince him. This Clark was arrogant; so sure of himself. The team needed to use that to their advantage. His family wouldn't be able to overpower the Kryptonian, not as he was now, but if they could distract him long enough for the others to arrive- The tech on his wall flickered green. Clark's Kryptonian parents appeared at his side as he walked.

"Kal-El is below," Jor-El warned him.

"I know. Where's the team?" Lara glanced down in the direction her son was.

"Your family is nearing here." She quietly murmured to him. Bruce nodded and held a hand up to stop her from continuing. If Kara and Harley had succeeded, if they'd been able to bring Diana back - Bruce wanted to keep that advantage a secret for as long as he could. Preferably right up to the moment the Amazon arrived and took Clark down. He reached the bottom of the stairs. Clark was at the monitors, leaning back in the chair in relaxed leisure. Bruce watched as he turned the seat with a push of his foot.

"Bruce," his boyfriend welcomed him. "How're your mom and dad doing?"

"They're safe," he answered. "Comfortable." Clark smiled at him. It hurt. That was Clark's happy smile, the one he'd flash at Bruce over a quiet breakfast or after a successful mission. It didn't belong on his face now. Not after all he'd done. Bruce turned and walked toward his suit display case. He would _fix this_. Fix Clark; the world. Everything. He would.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me help you." Clark got up from the seat and made his way toward Bruce. His love's face could have been carved from stone. The look in his eyes though - that was the hard shine he'd always see before a serious fight. Bruce didn't try to avoid Clark when the Kryptonian reached him. Clark looked over the slim suit. Ah, there was a zipper. He listened to the slow thud of Bruce's heart and picked up several faster ones approaching the manor. The kids. He refocused on the suit. He'd need to know how to undo it for after their battle. Bruce would understand then that he'd lost. Completely. Then all of his plotting and clenched teeth consent would end. Just thinking about how Bruce would look made Clark have to refocus on the zippers. Soon. He took Bruce's gloves off the side table and offered them to the man. Bruce shook his head. Clark raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?" The black armor, the imposing cowl, the long cape - and no gloves. Just pale white hands. Clark couldn't stop himself. "You look ridiculous," he chuckled. Footsteps creaked above them. A steady pace. Clark had heard that walk so many times while visiting the manor. So it'd be Bruce, Alfred, and the children. The door to the Batcave slid open and Clark turned to greet the elderly man. Alfred's reply was a shotgun blast to the Kryptonian's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up - the next chapter is probably going to take a while to come out. I've never written a full on battle before and this one is going to have a lot of opponents. Most of whom I have yet to even read about in the comics.


End file.
